RETROSPECCIÓN
by Necksped
Summary: Los cálidos días de universidad estaban llegando a su fin. Mis dos mejores amigos habían tenido una disputa amorosa y ahora yo había adoptado el papel de el hombro al que acudir a llorar. En uno de mis hombros hospedaba la lealtad de la amistad y en el otro, el amor. ¿Cuál debía de negar?
1. Chapter 1

Buenooo, esta historia podéis encontrarla en Wattpad que incluye imágenes. Espero que os guste y que la disfrutéis como yo disfruté escribiéndola. Besos.

* * *

RETROSPECCIÓN

CAPÍTULO 1

Usopp me despertó. Él venía cada día a casa a despertarme para ir al instituto.

Una molestia total que no me dejara dormir más.

—Va, Luffy, que Nami está esperando fuera. Date prisa en desayunar.

¿¡Nami!? ¿Nami estaba fuera esperándome?

La pelirroja de la que todo el instituto hablaba. Era una de las chicas más populares de todo el centro pero también era una de las más odiadas por otros a los que no les caía bien.

A decir verdad, nunca tuvimos oportunidad de charlar pero porque yo más bien era uno de los que la odiaban.

—¿Qué hace esa esperando en las puertas de mi casa? ¿¡Por qué sabe donde vivo!?

—Verás... Es que la semana pasada, en matemáticas, me dejé el libro en casa y ella fue tan amable que lo compartió conmigo... Desde entonces somos amigos y le he dicho que viniera con nosotros.

—No me cae bien. Que se largue.

—Pero Luffy... ¿Acaso la conoces para juzgarla de ese modo?

—No, pero ni ganas tengo. Todos dicen que esa tipa manipula a la gente, ten cuidado.

Usopp se levantó del sofá. Cogió su mochila y se fue hacia la salida.

—No tengo ganas de oírte decir más. Sé lo que todo el mundo dice de ella y ella también lo sabe. Pensaba que tú eras diferente, que no te dejarías llevar por los rumores.

—¿Rumores? Usopp, tú no tienes idea de lo que le hizo a mi amigo Sanji...

—Luffy, te veo en el instituto. Ah, por cierto, no creo que pueda venir cada mañana ya que no aceptas mi nueva amistad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? Pfff... De acuerdo, ¡preséntamela!

* * *

Nami era por así decirlo: presumida y madura.

Muy diferente a lo que yo especulaba.

No tenía amigos aunque ella no dijera nada sobre eso. Siempre estuvo sola en las horas de recreo.

Tampoco tenía amigas con las que chismear como lo hacían otras acerca de ella.

Me confundí con ella, era una persona muy amable.

—Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy?

—Usopp me prestó una novela y hoy tenía que devolvérsela urgentemente porque la necesita en clase de lengua.

—¿Cómo se titula?

— _Las crónicas de Naruto._ Definitivamente, me va a matar.

—Tienes suerte de que yo vaya a su misma clase.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Anda, toma.

Nami extrajo de su mochila el mismo libro del que yo le hablé.

—Pero si me das el tuyo te pondrán un negativo, ¿no?

—No me importa.

—Ya le diré que te lo devuelva a la hora de irnos. Por cierto, Nami...

—Dime.

—¡Eres una gran amiga!

El timbre sonó, era hora de volver a clases.

Ella sonrió dulcemente. Guardó el libro en mi mochila como si yo fuera un niño pequeño al que se le tiene que atar los cordones de los zapatos y me miró fijamente.

—Me debes un bocadillo de la cantina.

* * *

¿Sabéis de esas personas que hacen cosas guays los sábados como ir de fiestas, ir a la bolera o yo qué sé más?

Pues yo me lo pasaba mejor que esos.

Yo jugaba a la Wii.

Invitaba a mis mejores amigos y nos pasábamos el día jugando y haciendo tonterías. Cuando caía la Luna, se quedaban a "dormir" en mi casa, pero la verdad es que pasábamos la noche en vela viendo películas de terror.

—¡Ay, dios!

—Cállate, Usopp, que no dejas escuchar la película.

—¡Ay, la virgen santa!

—¡Usopp!

—¡Ay, por Oda!

—Ya es suficiente. Luffy, apaga el televisor, que ya sabes que con Usopp no se pueden ver tranquilamente este tipo de películas.

—Jooo, Nami... Bueno, pues pondré una que tenga de temática unicornios y arcoíris.

—Pero qué cruel.

* * *

Verano, por fin había llegado.

Por fin me había librado de la preparatoria. Hasta nunca dulce infierno.

Ahora tocaría enfrentarse a la universidad pero bien sabía que no era moco de pavo.

Los sábados de verano iban a ser la caña. Solo por eso ya estaba que saltaba de alegría.

Sin embargo, solo fueron ilusiones efímeras.

—Luffy, le voy a confesar mis sentimientos a Nami.

—¿¡Que vas a hacer qué!?

—Desde hace días que no puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Quiero salir con ella, ya sabes...

—No quiero que hagas eso. Nuestra amistad se irá al garete.

—No seas tan egoísta. Siempre seremos amigos, Luffy.

Usopp y Nami empezaron a salir en cuanto acabó el instituto. Eso conllevaba a que todo el rato que estábamos los tres juntos, ellos permanecieran en el interior de una especie de burbuja rosa, con purpurina y con pétalos flotando y esas cosas.

El sábado que era nuestro día legendario -porque se había vuelto una tradición del grupo- se había transformado en el día de la parejita así de la nada, como por arte de magia.

Salían a bares o hacían cosas de enamorados. Ya no venían a mi casa.

—Usopp, me has echado a perder el verano.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ya no quedamos como lo solíamos hacer.

—Bueno, estoy aquí contigo en un bar.

—Pero con Nami. ¡Los tres!

—Es verdad, últimamente está muy ocupada.

—¿Con qué?

—Es información confidencial.

—¡Grrrrrrrr...! Antes, Nami me contaba más cosas de las que te contaba a ti, porque me tenía más confianza.

—Pero ya no. El novio siempre adelanta al amigo, ju, ju, ju.

—¿Sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—A mí también me gusta Nami.

* * *

A pesar de confesarle a Usopp mis sentimientos hacia Nami, nada logró cambiar.

Los dos iban cogidos de la mano a cualquier lugar, siempre juntos.

El trío inseparable se convirtió en el dúo irrompible; y después estuve yo, las sobras.

Yo no tuve intención alguna de sabotear la relación, pero por lo que vi, Usopp creyó que sí.

Usopp dejó de hablarme desde que le dije aquello.

—Pronto comenzaremos la universidad... Qué ganas, ¿no? —dijo la pelirroja sentada en una de las sillas del bar.

—Nami, por favor no me lo recuerdeeeeees más...

—A mí lo que me sorprende es que tú hayas podido pasar. Pero qué se le va hacer... Tendré que soportarte a mi lado otros años más.

—Ja, ja, ja... Por cierto... ¿Cómo te va con Usopp?

—Pues bien. Tampoco es que podamos hablar mucho.

—¿Y eso?

—Se fue de vacaciones a Water Seven. ¿No te lo ha dicho?

—Él no me habla desde hace una semana.

—¿Por qué? ¿Os habéis peleado?

—Porque... No sé, cosas suyas...

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Va, Luffy, que los tres somos un equipo.

—Ya, claro. En este verano habéis hecho planes vosotros dos sin contar conmigo. Ahora no me puedes decir que somos un equipo.

—¿Es que acaso quieres que te llamemos cuando vamos a un hotel a que nos veas follar?

—¿Q-qué? ¿Ya lo habéis hecho...?

—Claro, no sé de qué te sorprendes.

—¡Jodeeeeeeeer Nami! Joderrr... No puedes ir haciéndolo con cualquiera y tan apresuradamente.

—Pero bueno. ¿Quién eres tú para decirme con quién puedo tener sexo y con quién no? ¿Tienes algo en contra de que lo haya hecho con Usopp? ¿Es que no es acaso amigo tuyo?

—Sí, es mi amigo, pero es solo que...

—¿Qué?

—Verás, yo... Nada, nada. ¡Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

RETROSPECCIÓN

CAPÍTULO 2

Amanecí en la playa.  
Había pasado una fantástica noche con una maravillosa mujer.

Sucedió que en una rídicula tienda acampé mientras se oía el merced del mar.

Bajo unas estrellas que salpicaban ese cielo tan negro, yo, Monkey D. Luffy, compartí una noche apasionante con Nefertari Vivi, mi **primera novia**.

Su pelo celeste conseguía cautivarme. Sus ojos que brillaban mientras contábamos las estrellas me enamoraban.

Pero su persona era lo que me aceleraba el corazón. Era increíblemente bondadosa, sensible, inteligente...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

— _¡Luffy, ven un momento! ¡Aquí hay un cangrejo!_

— _¿De verdaaad? ¡Vamos a comérnoslo, Nami!_

— _Siempre pensando en zampar... Eres un gordo._

— _Shishishi... ¡Gracias!_

— _Idiota, no es un un halago._

— _Siempre lo será si eres tú quien me lo dice._

— _Uy, eso que dices me convierte en alguien muy especial para ti ¿no?_

— _En la más especial._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Estar con Nami en la playa como aquella vez era incomparable a ir con Vivi. No era lo mismo, no sentí la misma calidez.

Enamorarte de tu mejor amiga es algo complicado, yo quería lo mejor para ella, quería que fuera feliz con Usopp y es por ello que yo soportaría quedarme con el papel de su mejor amigo.

Pero tenía mis manías porque por mucho que me autoconvenciera nunca logré verla solamente como nakama.

No podía seguir usando a Vivi concibiéndola como Nami mientras hacíamos el amor.

Vivi no era ella.

Por mucho que la peliazul fuera increíblemente bondadosa, pura, sensible, inteligente... Había algo que le faltaba.

Ni de lejos poseía el buen humor, la sensualidad, la picardía y la ternura de la pelirroja.

Eran parecidas en algunos aspectos pero tan diferentes en otros...

Lo mismo si comparamos una princesa con una reina.

* * *

En aquel entonces pasaron dos semanas y no pude arreglar nada con Usopp.

Me pareció una idiotez que se enfadara por comentarle que la persona de la que yo estaba enamorado era Nami.

—¿A qué hora quieres que nos marchemos, Vivi? —pregunté.

—No tengo prisa. Disfrutemos hasta que nos cansemos de tanto bailar.

En esa discoteca bailamos como si no hubiese un mañana.

Adoraba a Vivi. Era como un ángel caído del cielo que lograba purificarme el alma con solo una mirada.

Mi única novia en toda mi vida y no me arrepentía de que fuera la primera. ¡Era estupenda!

—Voy un momento a los servicios, ahora vuelvo, cariño. —dijo ella.

Cuando la peliazul desapareció entre la multitud, yo pude distinguir a cierta pelirroja y cierto narizotas bailando entre el gentío.

Bailaban jovialmente, se movían con alegría.

Quise saludar a Nami pero enseguida se me pasaron las ganas cuando recordé que Usopp no quería saber nada de mí.

Los echaba de menos, pero ellos me dejaron de lado, aunque uno más que la otra. No iba a volver al pasado por nada del mundo.

—¿¡Ese de ahí no es Luffy!? —oí que alguien decía.

Usopp y Nami se acercaron a mí. Ella estaba preciosa con ese vestido sencillo y de color blanco, con tacones dorados y complementos del mismo color.

—Hola Luffy...

—Hola Usopp. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien...

—Me alegro. Bueno, voy a buscar a mi novia.

—¿Desde cuándo estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Nami a mi parecer un poco amargada.

—Hace una semana.

—No me habías dicho nada, si que te lo tenías bien guardado.

—No veo la necesidad de decírtelo, Nami.

Ella se quedó mirándome desilusionada. Sus ojos reflejaron disgusto.

—Bueno, os dejo solos un momento. —dijo Usopp mientras se distanciaba al sentir la tensión que nos envolvía a nosotros dos.

—Dices que no ves la necesidad de decírmelo. Se supone que somos mejores amigos, Luffy.

—No entiendo por qué le das tanta importancia.

—Porque parece que estés enfadado conmigo, ya no contestas mis mensajes ni me devuelves las llamadas. Y ahora me entero de que tienes novia después de una semana... ¿Te he hecho algo? ¿Por qué me evitas?

—No te evito. Es solo que... Mira, da igual.

—No sé qué coño te pasa. No te hablas con Usopp, a mí me evitas, la última vez que nos vimos saliste corriendo cuando te dije que había perdido la virginidad, y por último, siento que te da lo mismo nuestra amistad. ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? Si es así quisiera saberlo.

—La respuesta es sencilla, yo ya no puedo fingir ser amigo tuyo. ¡Ya no puedo...!

En aquel entonces, después de reflexionar, decidí que no quería perder a mis amigos por el hecho de que se hubieran convertido en pareja.

Quería que aceptaran a Vivi como una integrante más del grupo, pero por lo que comprenderéis, el resultado no acabó siendo el esperado.

—Me alegra de que te hayas disculpado conmigo por aquello que me soltaste en la discoteca, actuaste bastante cruel la verdad, aun así...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso, Nami?

—Que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad no significa que esté de acuerdo en aceptar a Vivi como una más, siempre hemos sido nosotros tres...

—También hablé con Usopp y ya hemos resuelto nuestros problemas, él sí que quiere que se una.

—Está bien, está bien...

—Incluso la llamé para que viniera a conocerte aquí, en este bar. Ahora mismo llegará.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Shishishi!

* * *

—Hola, encantada de conocerte, Nami. Soy Nefertari Vivi. —saludó ella dulcemente mientras le daba dos besos en las mejillas.

—Un placer conocerte, Vivi. —respondió la pelirroja cordialmente.

Estuvimos hablando y al parecer Nami empezó a encariñarse con ella. Pero tampoco me extrañó porque por muy ruda que se mostrara a veces, seguía siendo bastante comprensiva con las demás mujeres.

Pero el problema no era ese. En esos tiempos no me di cuenta de que era la peliazul la que torcería todo.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde, ella pudo comprender la estrecha relación que Nami y yo manteníamos. En el interior de Vivi brotaron los celos y la envidia.

En cambio, para el punto de vista de la pelirroja, Vivi era una de las mejores chicas las cuales había conocido, así que no tardó mucho en tenerla en cuenta para su lista de amistades.

* * *

No quise darme cuenta de qué tipo de persona era realmente mi novia. Cada vez que hablábamos de Nami ella se mostraba diferente. O cuando nos veíamos los cuatro, ella la miraba con recelo.

—¿No crees que Nami siempre usa ropas demasiado provocativas?

—¿Provocativas? ¿A qué te refieres, Vivi?

—Solo basta con mirarla... Opino que es inapropiado.

—Ella viste lo que quiere. Además, le quedan bien todos los atuendos, ¡shishishi!

* * *

—Hey, chicos, ¿por qué no vamos a esa tienda de ropa? —preguntó Nami.

—¿Queeé...? ¡No quiero! —dije.

—Yo tampoco. —imitó Usopp.

—¿Quieres acompañarme tú, Vivi?

—Vale.

* * *

—¡Te queda perfecto! Este vestido está hecho para ti.

—¿Tú crees, Nami?

—Y tanto que lo creo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca he tenido una amiga con la que poder ir de compras, me hace mucha ilusión poder estar aquí contigo.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo. Estoy disfrutando mucho el estar contigo.

—¡Me alegro!

—Por cierto, Nami, ¿desde hace cuánto os conocéis Luffy y tú?

—Pues del año pasado.

—No hace mucho entonces. Parecía que os conocieras de la infancia.

—Ya me gustaría. Para mí Luffy es una de las mejores personas que he conocido. ¡Ah! ¡Mira esa falda naranja, es fantástica!

—Oye...

—¿Ocurre algo, Vivi?

—Es que... Bueno, ya sabes que yo te aprecio mucho pero creo que debería de decirte esto: Luffy me contó que tus ropas no le parecían las adecuadas porque dejan mucha piel al descubierto. Resumiendo, que pareces una fulana vaya.

—¿Luffy dijo eso...?

—Sí, lo estuvo comentando conmigo el otro día. Pero mejor no le des importancia ya que iba ebrio.

—Pero los borrachos siempre dicen lo que realmente piensan... ¿no? Me parece increíble que Luffy piense eso de mí. ¿Quién se ha creído?

—Pero Nami... Él no era consciente de lo que decía, no se lo tengas en cuenta, por favor.

—Lo sé, haré como si no he escuchado nada, es más, podría meterte a ti en problemas por contármelo, y no quiero eso.

—Gracias Nami.

—Gracias a ti por decírmelo. Ahora sé qué es lo que el idiota de Luffy piensa de mí. Jode bastante, no te diré que no.

—Huy, si tú supieras qué más dice de ti...

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad que aún hay más?

—Lo cierto es que él piensa que tú...


	3. Chapter 3

RETROSPECCIÓN

CAPÍTULO 3

La vida no es fácil y más si tu coeficiente intelectual es demasiado inferior a los demás. En resumidas cuentas, me sentía un fracasado en la universidad, y eso que solo habíamos hecho que empezarla.

—Esto se hace así: después de sumar lo que te queda de haber dividido esto por aquello tienes que... ¿Me estás escuchando Luffy?

—Pues no... Pero no te esfuerces tanto, Nami, que no lo entenderé de todas formas. Soy tonto.

—¿Cómo es posible que te rindas tan fácilmente cuando se trata de estudiar? Y mira que me pediste tú que viniera a tu casa a ayudarte...

—Y te lo agradezco pero, ¡no puedo más!

—Está bien... Vamos a descansar un rato.

—¡Oh! Está sonando mi móvil, ¿quién podrá ser?

.…..

—¿Quién era?

—Era Vivi. Preguntaba que cómo estaba.

—Que buena novia tienes. Es estupenda.

—Es cierto, vosotras os habéis hecho súper amigas enseguida, ¡cuánto me alegro!

—Sí, me equivoqué al juzgarla antes de tiempo. Te debo una disculpa.

—Ni lo menciones, ¡shishishi! Ah, por cierto ¿no tienes calor con ese jersey? Quítatelo.

—Estoy bien.

—Si estás sudando...

—Que no quiero. Va, sigamos con las matemáticas.

—¡Qué cabezota eres, Nami! ¿Por qué no quieres quitártelo? Está haciendo mucha calor en mi casa y tú con jersey.

—Cállate un poco, si no quiero es porque debajo solo tengo una camisa interior de tirantes casi transparente.

—Tampoco será muy distinta a las que usualmente llevas ¿no?

—Claro, como me visto como una puta según tú. ¡Ale, adiós!

—¿Qué? ¡Oe, pero no te vayas!

* * *

—¡Te lo digo en serio! No sé por qué se largó de mi casa enfadada. Yo no le hice nada.

—Cálmate, cielo... —dijo Vivi.

—Me echó en cara que según yo, ella se viste como una puta. Pero yo nunca le he dicho tal cosa.

—Lo sé, lo sé...

—No entiendo nada... No me coge las llamadas ni me contesta los mensajes desde ayer.

—No te preocupes tanto, seguro que se le pasará.

—Mejor voy a su casa esta tarde y lo arreglo.

—Es mejor que no vayas, eso puede ser contraproducente.

—¿Por qué?

—No tienes por qué implicarte tanto. Si le das tiempo, se le olvidará.

Eso hice durante una semana pero desde entonces no tuve contacto con Nami y en la universidad evitaba hablarme.

Hasta que la acorralé en uno de los pasillos.

—¡Nami! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Monkey D. Luffy? —preguntó ella pícara y con sorna.

—¡Yo no pienso que seas una puta por cómo vistes!

Los demás estudiantes que pasaban se nos quedaron mirando perplejos al escuchar la conversación.

—Mierda... He gritado demasiado. Perdón, Nami. Ahora pueden esparcirse rumores de que tú...

—Tranquilo, no me importa. Solo me importa lo que tú pienses.

—¡Pero yo no lo creo! ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Alguien debió de decirte que yo te critico de esa forma. Sabes que yo nunca lo haría.

—Nadie me ha dicho nada.

—Ya, y yo me lo creo.

—No tengo ganas de discutir. Si quieres, esas conclusiones te las ahorras para la siguiente vez que nos veamos.

—¿Ha sido Usopp?

—¿Cómo puedes dudar así de tu amigo? ¡Obviamente no ha sido él!

—Vaya... Conque sí ha sido alguien.

—¡Tsk! Mira, yo paso de tus gilipolleces. Hasta otra.

—Gracias por contribuir en arreglar nuestra amistad.

—¡Joder, Luffy! Se lo dijiste a alguien cuando ibas borracho, pero igualmente, lo que me duele es que lo creas aunque no lo digas. Y no te es suficiente con eso porque más cosas estupendas le dices de mí.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Y a quién?

—No me vayas de listo. ¿Acaso no le has contado a nadie esta mañana que yo le tonteo a cualquiera cuando tengo novio?

—¡Qué va!

—Pues de eso me he enterado yo durante esta semana que no hemos hablado. Intenté no creer en lo que decía en un principio pero ya son demasiadas cosas...

—No llores, Nami... ¡Si me revelas quién es, ten por seguro que esa persona no seguirá interponiéndose en nuestra amistad porque tú eres una de mis nakamas, al igual que Usopp y Vivi!

—…

* * *

Piensas que con solo ver sus ojos y oír el tono de su voz ya sabes qué le ocurre a esa persona tan especial a la que tanto conoces.

Pero lo cierto es que nunca conseguiremos adivinar lo que le puede turbar a alguien únicamente con esos factores.

A Nami algo le sucedía relacionado con cierta persona cuya identidad yo ignoraba.

Quería que no transcurriera mucho tiempo hasta que yo desmantelase a ese cretino y de esa forma poder bajarle esa prepotencia que me llevaba encima.

—¿Tú? ¡Venga, Luffy! ¿Es que quieres jugar al héroe conmigo? No necesito decirte su nombre para que vayas a cantarle las cuarenta. —dijo Nami.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te dolerá.

—No entiendo pero que sepas que esto me afecta directamente. ¡Está poniendo palabras en mi boca!

—Lo sé, pero me ocuparé yo personalmente.

* * *

—Vaya... Otra vez las mesas de la cantina están ocupadas. —dijo Usopp.

—Vamos a cualquier banco de fuera a comernos la comida. —respondió Nami.

—¡Ep! ¿Esos no son Luffy y Vivi? Están sentados en una mesa. Aprovechemos y vayamos con ellos.

—Usopp, necesito que me hagas un favor...

* * *

—¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, Nami! —exclamó Vivi.

—Yo también me alegro.

—Luffy, acompáñame un momento a entregar unos formularios a los profesores. —me pidió Usopp.

—Qué pereza... Vale, vamos.

…

—Por cierto... ¿por qué me miras tanto desde que se han ido, Nami?

—Nada, es solo que colecciono caretos y me faltaba el tuyo.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Puedes dejar de fingir ya? Me pones enferma, tía.

—Vaya, veo que ya te has percatado de mis trolas. Has tardado lo tuyo... Hay que ser bien necia para creerlas. —suspiró Vivi.

—Primero: la envidia te corroe, querida. Y segundo, tú a mí no me puedes llamar necia, aunque no te niego que esta vez me pasé de confiada porque te creía mi amiga, y no una maldita comediante.

—Mira, Nami, tú de santa tampoco tienes un pelo. Anda que no me sigues la corriente delante de Luffy.

—No me compares. Yo no tengo por qué explicarle nada a Luffy. Que se dé cuenta él solito de la payasa que estás hecha.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguirás comportándote como una amiga conmigo cuando él esté delante? ¿Eso harás?

—Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti. —respondió la pelirroja.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido alguno. Nami, cuando quieras te vas y me dejas tranquila.

—Hay que ver... Nunca falta la sardina con aires de caviar.

—No me hagas reír, ¿qué tipo de insulto es ese?

—Cielo, que lenta eres. No voy a perder más el tiempo, y te aviso: ten cuidado con que la próxima no te tire de los pelos, que para las felinas nos resulta todo un recreo.

* * *

Vivi cortó conmigo, me reveló que ella fue quien le dijo todo aquello a Nami, que le mintió, que le insultó a mi nombre... Yo le pregunté que por qué hizo todo aquello y ella solo respondió que desde un principio vio a Nami como una amenaza en nuestra relación.

No pude perdonarla.

En sus ojos, mientras me explicó todo aquello, noté el miedo que le infundía el pronunciar el nombre de la pelirroja. Yo sabía que hubo un pique entre ellas pero nunca me enteré qué se dijeron.

En resumen, me quedé sin novia.

—Ya se termina la universidad. Parece ayer cuando nos conocimos los tres. —dijo Nami.

—Pienso lo mismo. Espero que nos veamos después de la uni.

—Usopp, ni lo menciones. Eso se cumplirá, ya verás. Nada ni nadie volverá a separarnos. —sentencié yo.

—Siento mucho lo de Vivi. Sé lo que me vas a decir, que yo no soy la culpable de vuestra ruptura. Aun así, siento que te lo debo decir. —dijo Nami apenada.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada. Además, creo que te dolió más a ti que a mí su falsa amistad. Yo no quiero a mi lado a alguien que divulga mentiras, y menos si es por envidia. Ah, y no olvidemos que te hizo llorar.

—¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Qué le hizo Vivi? —cuestionó Usopp.

—Oe, Usopp.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Luffy?

—¿Sabes cómo se mata a una persona de un paso?

—¿A-a qué viene eso? Me está dando miedo oírte...

—Responde. ¿Lo sabes o no?

—Supongo que...

—No nombrándola nunca más.


	4. Chapter 4

RETROSPECCIÓN

CAPÍTULO 4

—¿Q-qué? ¿De verdad que Nami te hizo eso? Lo siento pero no me lo puedo creer.

—¡Qué te lo digo en serio! Diablos, confía en mí antes que en ella, que por eso somos casi hermanos. —lloró Usopp.

—Shhht. Cálmate.

—No me trates como a un perro, maldito...

—¡Shishishi! Te he hecho reír.

—¡Luffy, esto es muy serio para mí!

—Oh, perdón, perdón. A ver... Dices que la viste con varios hombres durante esta semana por las redes sociales.

—Sí.

—¿Bueno, y qué?

—Obvio que me esconde cinco novios como máximo. Pienso que como esta semana no podía quedar con ella a dar una vuelta, se ha buscado un sustituto para cada día de la semana.

—¿No estás exagerando? Es que de entrada me dijiste que le había tirado los tejos a cien y por eso me sorprendí. Y ahora me dices que como máximo con cinco la viste en internet.

—Tengo la enfermedad de _Si No Dramatizo Me Muero_.

—¡Eso ya lo sé!

Al día siguiente recibí una llamada de Nami.

No paraba de llorar. Quedé con ella al bar que íbamos siempre.

—Usopp ha cortado conmigo...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Dice que no soy quien se esperaba que era, que está decepcionado y que le hago sentir inseguro a mi lado... Pero lo que me ha dejado bien claro es que estoy hecha una golfa.

—¿Cómo se atreve Usopp a decirte que eres una...? Especifica qué más te dijo.

—Se enteró que salí con varios amigos esta semana. No me dejó que le diera explicaciones. ¿Cómo puede ser tan celoso? No me lo explico.

—¿Y por eso te ha dejado?

—Sí. ¿Sabes una cosa, Luffy? Todos los amigos que tengo son varones y no conservo ninguna amiga. De hecho, creo que nunca tuve. Y la que pensaba que lo era... bueno, ya lo sabes de sobras.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Irás a hablar con Usopp?

—¿Yo? ¿Para qué? ¿Tengo que ser yo la que arregle las cosas después de que él me insultara en toda la cara? Luffy, ¿de verdad me estás preguntando eso?

—Te entiendo. Pero entonces, ¿qué harás? ¿lo olvidarás? ¿no te hablarás más con él? ¿no piensas defenderte ante esos insultos inmerecidos? Si vas a dejar las cosas como están tienes que saber que yo no pienso dejar de lado a Usopp aunque hayáis roto.

—Lo sé y estoy preparada a que tú también te alejes de mí. Los hermanos antes que las mujeres, ¿no es así?

—Tú para mí también eres como una hermana.

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí! Shishishi...

—Vaya, ahora sí que me sorprendes... Creía que yo simplemente era la novia de tu mejor amigo.

—¿Eso pensabas de mí? Tú eres igual de importante que Usopp. Yo a ti te quiero cada día a mi lado...

—¿Lu… —los labios de color carmesí de Nami fueron sellados por los apetecibles de Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

—¡Ya le vale! Ni siquiera tiene la consideración de quererlo arreglar. ¿Es que ya no le importo?

—No hay quién te entienda. A ver, Usopp... ¿No fuiste tú quien cortó con ella?

—Sí pero Luffy... Yo aún estoy enamorado de ella y NO quería cortar PERMANENTEMENTE.

—¿Qué aún estás enamorado de ella? Pero si la llamaste puta en toda la jeta, aunque indirectamente. Es lógico que no quiera saber nada de ti.

—No eres el más indicado para hablarme de lógica...

—¿¡Me estás llamando tonto!?

—No, no... Yo nunca haría eso.

—Está bien...

—He sido un estúpido ¿verdad? Ahora seguramente la estará cortejando otro.

—¡Ah! Eso me hace recordar el beso que le di ayer a Nami.

—¿Que hiciste QUÉ? ¡LUFFY, YO TE MATO! Tú la estás cortejando en mi ausencia.

—¿Ah sí? Pues no lo sabía. ¡Shishishi!

* * *

—¿Dice él que aún sigue enamorado de mí? Mira que es idiota. Ahora que no me venga con cuentos. —resopló Nami mientras paseábamos por la calle.

—Se arrepiente bastante.

—¿Y qué? Lo hecho hecho está. Ahora viene como polilla a la luz, increíble...

—¡Pero Nami, Usopp no quería cortar contigo permanentemente!

—Lo que me faltaba por oír... Pues si él no lo quería yo si lo quiero. Además de celoso e inseguro ahora también es indeciso, vaya por Dios.

—¡Yo quiero que volvamos a ser los tres!

—Ya lo sé, sé que echas de menos estar los tres juntos como lo solíamos hacer, pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer si Usopp se ha vuelto tonto de remate y lo ha estropeado todo?

Mientras caminábamos, Ace, mi hermano, se acercó a mí.

Él había estado en el extranjero y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Fue pura casualidad encontrármelo mientras paseaba con Nami.

—¡Luffy! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Cuánto has crecido!

—¡Anda que llamas para avisar que has vuelto! ¡Ya te vale!

—Se me olvidó. Anda, ¿y tú quién eres?

—¡Ella es Nami! Una de mis geniales nakamas. —salté yo muy orgulloso.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar al desastre de mi hermano menor. Por cierto, yo también estaba paseando con mi "amiga". Pero la he perdido de vista.

—¿Pero quién diablos se pierde por aquí...? —dijo Nami con sarcasmo.

—Yo, querida.

—Ya era hora... ¿Adónde rayos te habías metido, Boa? —dijo Ace molesto.

—Cállate. En esta ciudad de mala muerte se pierde cualquiera. Y dime, ¿quiénes son estos?

—¡Yo soy Luffy!, su hermano menor.

—Yo me llamo Na...

—No me importa. —interrumpió ella. —Así que te llamas Luffy... ¡Kyaaa~ pero que hermano más mono!

* * *

Boa Hancock fue una "amiga" de Ace en aquellos tiempos. La conoció en quién sabe dónde. Era algo habitual por parte de mi hermano invitar a sus amigos de otras ciudades a instalarse en nuestra casa por una temporada.

Yo estaba contentísimo de que Ace hubiera vuelto y además con compañía, ya que seguir viviendo solo no me entusiasmaba.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Hammock es tu novia?

—Idiota, es Hancock y yo no te he dicho eso, solo estoy de lío con ella, ya sabes, para pasar el rato... Por eso no entres en mi habitación sin picar la puerta. ¿Lo captas?

—Oh, claro, Ace. Claro que lo capto.

—No sé yo... ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo lo llevas con tu amiga la pelirroja? ¿no te interesa? Siento decirte que es demasiado mujer para ti.

—¿Por qué iba a serlo?

—Luffy, dejemos el tema. Es imposible hablar de mujeres contigo.

—¿Eso crees? Pues vas muy equivocado.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues háblame de tus experiencias si es que tienes, ah perdón, solo eres un mocoso.

—Que muy bien, pero paso, no quiero hablar del trato que yo le doy a las mujeres como si se tratase de hazañas.

—Magnífico, pero todo era puro cuento por mi parte. Quería ponerte a prueba... Sin duda alguna puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti, ¡te has convertido en un admirable hombre!

—¡Shishishishi!

—Boa para mí es solo una ex y ahora amiga. Veo que le gustas bastante, ¡tú puedes con ella, fiera!

—A mí me gusta Nami.

Pasaron los días y la amiga de Ace se convirtió también en mi amiga. Comíamos en casa los tres juntos, íbamos a los sitios juntos...

—¿Sí, diga? —dije por el móvil.

— _Luffy, soy Nami. Hoy habíamos quedado a las seis en el bar y ya son las seis y media._

—¡Es verdad! Se me había olvidado por completo, lo siento pero ahora estoy en un parque de atracciones con Ace y Hammock. Me han invitado ellos, ¿a que son geniales?

— _¿¡Qué!? Luffy, ¿de verdad has hecho que te esté esperando por media hora mientras tú estás con tu hermano y con la transtornada esa en el parque de atracciones? ¿estás de coña?_

—¡No la insultes! Ahora ella es una de mis nakamas. Si tanto querías quedar conmigo vente al parque con nosotros. ¿Hola? ¿Me estás escuchando, Nami? ¿Hola?

Era la primera vez que Nami me había invitado a su apartamento. Era un pequeño apartamento cerca de la universidad.

Como era su cumpleaños invitó a sus seres más queridos a merendar en su casa. Ella quería una pequeña reunión y no una fiesta desorbitante que era lo que ella se merecía.

Los invitados éramos: Nojiko (su hermana), Chopper (un amigo de su infancia) y yo.

—¡Holaaaaaa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Shishishi.

—¡Gracias, Luffy! Siéntete como en tu casa. Ves avanzando que ahora iré yo. Allá al fondo está el comedor.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarme con dos personas en el sofá. Solo DOS cuando yo esperaba la típica fiesta sacada de película donde la lían parda.

—Hola, tú debes de ser Monkey D. Luffy. Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Nojiko, su hermana.

—Hey, ¡y yo soy Chopper!

—Hola, chicos. ¿Solo seremos nosotros?

—¿No dicen que más vale la calidad que la cantidad? —apareció Nami de repente con una _mousse_ de mandarina en las manos.

—¡Luce increíble ese pastel!

Comimos, cantamos y nos conocimos un poco. Me di cuenta que de las pocas personas que conocí que rodeaban a Nami todas desprendían calidez y le demostraban mucho afecto.

¡Es por ello que se me ocurrió que la celebración no podía ser así de aburrida con tan pocas personas!

A escondidas llamé a mi hermano y le convencí para que vinieran él y Hancock para animar la fiesta cuando cayera la noche, y si era posible que se trajera todos los amigos que pudiera y así montarle una digna fiesta de esas que enfadan a los vecinos.

—Ya se han ido Chopper y Nojiko... Nos hemos quedado solos. —dijo Nami.

—Sí... ¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué... ¿Por qué ese día me diste aquel beso y después hiciste como si nada hubiese ocurrido? ¿Por qué precisamente el día en que Usopp rompió conmigo?, ¿fue para consolarme?

—¡Claro que no! —me defendí yo —Creí que lo había dejado bien claro.

—Luffy, yo te necesito más de lo que crees, tanto que llego a pensar que te estoy utilizando. Ahora mismo eres a lo único que me puedo aferrar. De verdad que lo siento por ser tan egoísta...

Ella apagó la luz para que no pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

Me abrazó, y, mientras juntaba su delicada nariz con la mía sudorosa sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Es amor lo que siento? ¿O será obsesión? Tengo miedo de confundir estos sentimientos.

—Esperaré lo que haga falta hasta que te decidas. Lo único que puedes descartar es la amistad —dije lentamente sofocado por la sensualidad de mi amiga.

—Yo no quiero hacerte esperar más.

—Nami...

Todo iba súper lento. Era por la noche y no había luz que pudiera iluminar tal situación. No podía verla bien y me sentía algo mareado por el bochorno.

La coloqué en el sofá y le sellé los labios con mi boca.

—Mm... Para, Luffy. Alguien ha picado el timbre de la entrada ¿quién será a estas horas?

Mis ganas de seguir saboreando esos labios tan soñados de la mujer que personificaba la mezcla de miel y chocolate permanecían aun cuando ella me detuvo.

El timbre sonó sin que yo me diera cuenta. Maldecir a quien estaba detrás de esa puerta era decir poco.

Nami hizo ademán de incorporarse y ponerse en pie pero yo la detuve, ya que después de recordar la llamada que hice decidí que yo sería quien les diera paso a Ace y a todos los que hubieran decidido acoplarse a la fiesta.

—¡Este es uno de mis regalos de cumpleaños! ¡Disfrútalo!

Di paso a una multitud de gente. Gente que ni siquiera conocía y otros amigotes de mi hermano que sí, todos tenían en la mano bolsas con alcohol y comida.

También hubo algunos que ya parecían mostrarse borrachos y cachondos.

El grupo era liderado por Ace que estaba muy orgulloso de la cuadrilla que había formado.

—¿Qué, Luffy, impresionado? Je... no me extraña. ¡Cabrones, que esta noche sea leyenda! —silbó Ace a todo pulmón mientras se apartaba para dejar paso a toda la tropa.

El pequeño apartamento se convirtió en un plis-plas en una lata de sardinas apretujadas.

Muchos que se dirigieron al comedor debieron encontrarse a Nami en el sofá con el pelo revuelto y con la luz apagada. Yo no quería perderme su reacción así que corrí adentro a verla.

Los borrachos, que habían llegado antes que yo, no pudieron contener sus instintos sexuales al verla con esas pintas y empezaron a toquetearla. Yo solo pude fijarme en la expresión de miedo y confusión de mi amiga.

—Luffy ¿qué significa esto? —dijo mientras se los sacaba de encima.

—Yo...

—Te estoy preguntando qué hace esta gente en mi casa. ¿Has sido tú quien los ha llamado?

—Querida, ¿eres estúpida o qué? Mi Luffy te ha montado una fiesta normal y corriente ¿no lo ves? Aunque tampoco entiendo por qué hacérsela a una amargada como tú. Si llego a saber que se trataba de ti no me digno a venir —dijo Hancock.

—¿Y a ti quién te ha dado permiso para entrar en mi casa?

—¿A esto le llamas casa? Cuánta imaginación.

—Serás lagarta... ¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Para su alivio, Ace comprendió la situación. Consiguió que los demás fueran yéndose desganados mirándose sin entender nada.

Yo miraba a un lado y veía muebles rotos, a otro lado y descubría las paredes manchadas y las cortinas rasgadas... Daba miedo que en el poco tiempo que había transcurrido hubieran puesto todo patas arriba.

—Dios... ¡pero que bestias son! —exclamé yo.

—Todo el mundo te incluye a ti también, Luffy.

—¡Pero yo no sabía que...

—Ya es suficiente. Vete, por favor.

—Lo siento de verdad... Que descanses —logré decir apenado a la vez que ella cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Nami no vino los dos siguientes días a la universidad.

Me sentía el peor amigo de la historia. Sentirme culpable era decir poco. Necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba y qué podía hacer yo para arreglarlo.

Así que me escapé de clases y fui a su apartamento.

—¡Hola, Nami!

—¿Lu-Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en la uni? —dijo ella tras abrirme la puerta de su casa.

—Y tú también. ¿Por qué no has venido? ¿Es por qué aún sigues enfadada conmigo?

—No, ya no... Es imposible estar enfadada contigo eternamente. Bueno... ¿quieres algo? Es que ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada.

—¿Con qué?

—Estoy pintando las paredes de mi casa y montando unos muebles nuevos.

—Ah... Lo siento, esto es debido a que esos bestias te destrozaron la casa ¿no? —pregunté sintiéndome dolorido por pensar en el pastizal que tendría que gastarse por mi culpa.

—No creo que haya otro motivo más.

—Yo pensaba que te haría feliz celebrar el cumpleaños con Ace, Hancock y con gente alocada también.

—No, Luffy. Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría.

—Yo no soy tan egoísta, lo hice pensando en ti. Pero si hubiera sabido antes que destrozarían tu casa y que esa noche acabaríamos besándonos no los hubiera llamado jamás.

—Yo solo quería una merienda mediocre con las personas más importantes de mi vida. No necesito nada ni nadie más. —decía mientras paulatinamente acercaba su cara ruborizada a la mía.

—Para, Nami. —la detuve agarrándola por los hombros —Enfádate conmigo, eso es lo que merezco. ¿De dónde sacarás el dinero para pagar todas esas renovaciones de tu casa? ¿Acaso te las puedes permitir?

—Eso es mi problema. —rebatió ella avergonzada por haberle estropeado el ambiente amoroso.

—Déjame que las pague yo de mi propio bolsillo.

—Ahora lo entiendo; has venido por esto. Dios... me siento tan tonta por pensar que venías a pasar el rato conmigo...

—¿Eing?

—Gracias pero no quiero que me pagues nada con el fin de sentirte mejor. Sé de sobras que todo ha sido culpa tuya pero eso no quita que sea mi casa.

—¿Entonces...

—Vuelve a la uni, anda. Y no te preocupes, tengo pensado currar los fines de semana. —me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

—Su melena, su fragancia a mandarina... Jo, echo de menos todo de ella. Duele mucho veros hablar a lo lejos en la universidad. —suspiró Usopp.

—¡Huuuuuuurraaa!

—¿Luffy, qué te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué gritas?

—¡Qué ilusión me hace oírte decir que extrañas a Nami! Seguro que si te disculpas con ella podremos volver a ser los tres juntos de nuevo.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Y tanto que sí! Estoy harto de partir mi tiempo para estar con uno y después con el otro.

—¡Decidido! Mañana en la uni me disculparé por todo lo que le dije.

—¡Toma ya! Así se habla.

* * *

—¡Nami, quiero hablar contigo! Ah, y espero que no te moleste que Luffy también esté aquí para apoyarme. —dijo Usopp en medio de uno de los pasillos del centro.

—¡Hola. Shishishi!

—¿Qué quieres decir con que está él aquí para apoyarte? —preguntó ella incrédula —Bueno, me da igual. Di lo que tengas que decir y te vas.

—Yo... quiero... —intentó decir Usopp nervioso —Quiero disculparme por todo por lo que te hice pasar: por desconfiar, por no respetarte y por cortar contigo sin dar explicaciones lógicas.

—No te voy a perdonar. Adiós Usopp y olvídate de mí.

—¡Nami! Estás siendo muy mala con él. Yo he venido aquí a apoyarle porque quiero que hagáis las paces.

—Que yo le perdone es decisión mía. Por lo menos en eso no te metas, Luffy.

—La verdad es que... —intervino Usopp triste —Luffy y yo hemos venido a ti con la intención de que nosotros retomemos lo que estropeé. ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero salir contigo de nuevo!

—¿Estás diciendo que realmente crees que YO ahora te voy a perdonar y a volver a ser tu novia por otra maldita vez? Mira, ya puedes dar media vuelta e irte por donde has venido.

—Ya pero...

—Ep, que no he terminado. Y segundo, ¿eso que ha dicho Usopp es verdad, Luffy?

—¡Obvio que no! Yo no sabía que Usopp quería recuperarte para salir contigo nuevamente. —me defendí yo.

—¿Por qué no, Luffy? —protestó él —¿No habíamos quedado en eso?

—No, Usopp. Ya sabes que a mí me gusta Nami. No abuses de mi amistad.

—Ya lo has oído, Luffy y yo estamos saliendo. —dijo Nami.

—¿A sí? ¿Desde cuándo?—pregunté yo.

—Desde ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

RETROSPECCIÓN

CAPÍTULO 5

—No han estado mal estos días, ¿eh? —dijo Ace esbozando una sexy sonrisa de lado.

—¿Y precisamente lo dices tú? Debería de ser yo quien lo diga, es decir, no cabe duda que yo, la mujer más hermosa del planeta, ha encontrado al amor de su vida. —se jactaba Boa Hancock.

—Tsk, no tienes remedio...

—Vaya, ¿no me digas que estás celoso? Qué gracia. Tú que me habías invitado a tu casa para ver si conseguías atraerme y te vas a quedar con las manos vacías. ¡Increíble... todos los hombres sois iguales! Claro, salvo él...

—Je... No te voy a negar que te he invitado para ver si volvíamos a retomar lo que habíamos dejado tiempo atrás. Pero quiero que sepas que para ti mi hermano es demasiado bueno.

—Tus advertencias no tienen efecto en mí. Tengo dos días en esta casa ¿no? Si es así, con eso me basta.

—Te veo muy confiada. ¿A ver, a ver...? ¿a ver si puedes enamorar al tonto de mi hermano pequeño en dos días? La verdad es que suena interesante.

—Nadie escapa de mis redes. ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Y yo por qué lo pregunto? Es obvio. Porque soy la más bella.

* * *

—¡Ace! ¡Hancock! —dije en la mesa mientras comíamos —¿Sabéis qué?

—¿Y tú para qué coño gritas ahora? Me has sobresaltado. Estamos aquí mismo.

—Escoria, no le hables así a mi Luffy. Dinos, ¿qué ocurre, querido?

—¡He invitado a Nami a comer aquí mañana! ¡Shishishi!

—¿Nami? ¿Eso es una mujer? —preguntó Hancock.

—¿Cómo puede ser que no te hayas aprendido su nombre aún? Es su amiga, la pelirroja.

—Ah. —dijo ella "súper" entusiasmada —¿Y qué es lo que se le ha perdido aquí a la cría esa?

—Viene porque yo la he invitado a comer. ¿Podréis cocinar algo súper delicioso? Es que yo no sé cocinar.

—Claro que sí. Mañana Hancock y yo cocinaremos barbacoa si te parece.

—¡Oh, sí! La barbacoa me encanta. ¡Gracias, Ace!

—Nunca antes la habías invitado durante mi estancia aquí. ¿Y por qué justamente ahora que tendré que irme dentro de dos días? ¿¡Por qué!? Exijo saberlo.

—Está más claro que el agua. ¡Quiero celebrar con vosotros que ella y yo por fin somos novios!

—Novios. ¿Novios...? No puede ser. ¿¡"Esa" es tu novia!? —chilló Hancock histérica.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es increíble ¿eh? Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo propuso.

—Esto será uno de esos "calentones" en plena adolescencia que dura por los menos una semana. Sí, debe ser eso... —se autoconvencía ella.

—¿"Calentones"? ¿Adolescentes? Te recuerdo que ambos están a punto de terminar la universidad. —informaba Ace.

—Exacto. Vamos muy en serio. No es ningún juego infantil.

* * *

—¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya hemos llegado Nami y yo.

—¡Eyyyyyy! Pasad, que la barbacoa estará lista en un santiamén.

—¡Qué hambreee! —dije yo mientras conducía a Nami a la mesa del comedor. —Ace ¿dónde está Hancock?

—Boa está en la habitación de invitados y dudo que baje.

—¿¡Qué me estás contando!? Voy a verla ahora mismo.

Pero de repente, cuando estuve por subir las escaleras, ella se presentó delante de todos despampanante, radiante y... una multitud de epítetos más.

—¿Quién dice que no iba a bajar? Me estaba poniendo más bonita de lo que ya en la realidad soy.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté yo.

—Quería enseñarle a la "campesina" la manera digna con la que se tiene que vestir una mujer. ¿Y "campesina", también puedes ver esto? Esto sí es una casa en condiciones y no el corral que tienes tú montado.

—¡Eso es muy grosero por tu parte! —la defendí yo.

—¡Huy, la que faltaba ha llegado con aires de soberana!—contraatacó la pelirroja ya sentada mientras absorbía por una pajita su jugo. —Qué sorpresa. Nadie se lo esperaba.

—¡Tsk! ¿Pero tú te has visto en el espejo? Solo eres una cría. Aprende a respetar a los mayores.

—A ver, Hancock. Yo podría ignorarte o seguir discutiendo pero esas cosas no me van. Prefiero cerrarte la boca desde un principio, quiero tener la comida en paz. ¿Verdad que lo entiendes, verdad que sí? Pues deja ya el teatro.

—Qué repelente eres, hija. No sé cómo mi Luffy te puede aguantar.

—¿Tu Luffy? Que te quede claro que él no es propiedad de nadie, y menos tuya.

—¿Qué me vas a contar tú si lo tienes "amarrao"? Serás de esas niñas tontas que se vuelven locas al tener novio por primera vez.

—¿Será posible? ¿Es que ahora vivo en pañales o qué?

—¡Shishishishi! ¡Qué risa dais las dos, no puedo parar de reír!

—Yo no le veo la gracia. Esto es patético. —dijo Nami.

—Lo dirás por ti —dijo la otra. —Bueno, ¿y cuándo estará lista la barbacoa? Como pase más rato se me pasará el hambre al estar junto a una niñata sin modales.

—Vaya, vaya —sonrío Nami. —Esto ya se está saliendo de tono. Pero que más da. Total, eres tú la que está pidiendo a gritos que te ridiculice aún más.

—Es imposible que una renacuaja como tú consiga ridiculizar a una dama con tan buen porte como yo.

—Será porque las jóvenes tenemos las neuronas más frescas. En cambio tú... qué decir. Solo haces que atacar por el mismo lado. ¿No sabes de qué otra forma vacilar? ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

—¡La barbacoa está listaa! —anunció Ace que provenía del jardín. Claramente desentendido de todo.

Miradas arrogantes por parte de la morena.

Risillas soberbias por parte de la pelirroja.

Carcajadas por parte mía.

Ronquidos por parte de Ace.

En todo eso se basó el festejo.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo estos días. Espero que vuelvas, Hancock.

—Kyaaaa~ Luffy, vendré todas las semanas si hace falta para que la llama de nuestro amor no se apague.

—No, por favor. —dijo Ace —El tren está a punto de llegar... ¿No te olvidas nada, no?

—Lo tengo todo. Supongo que gracias a los dos por acompañarme a la estación y por acogerme en vuestra casa.

—No hay de qué. ¡Shishishi!

—Vaya, ya está aquí el tren... Adiós, mi amor. ¡Te amaré hasta el fin de nuestros días! ¡Adiós!

—¡Hasta pronto! —me despedí con una sonrisa.

—¡Hazme saber cuando cortes con la campesina! ¡Ah, y dile de mi parte que es una gran furcia, zorra y todo los insultos del mundo mundial! ¡Adiós, amor mío!

…..

—Ya se ha ido... Hay que reconocer que es buena persona pero está loca —afirmó Ace.

—¿Y tú qué harás a partir de ahora? ¿Te quedarás en casa por una temporada?

—No... Mañana me piro de viaje con mi novia.

—¿Novia? No me lo habías contado.

—¿Es que te lo tengo que contar todo? Tsk, se llama Irene y es magnífica, je. ¿Y sabes qué más? Ella y yo...

—¿Volvemos a casa ya? Tengo hambre.


	6. Chapter 6

RETROSPECCIÓN

CAPÍTULO 6

—¡Usopp, abre la puerta! Sé que estás ahí dentro. —le llamaba yo mientras picaba el timbre de su casa con desespero —Tienes las luces del salón encendidas, se ven desde fuera.

—¿Por qué vienes a estás horas a mi casa? Es tarde.

—Por fin me haces caso.

—Desaparece de aquí. ¡Vuelve a tu casa, Luffy!

—Sé que estás enfadado porque yo estoy saliendo con Nami y tú no.

—...

—Usopp, yo no pienso disculparme porque yo no he hecho nada mal. Solo he venido aquí porque no tienes derecho a dejarme de hablar, dejar de venir a mi casa como hacías cada día para despertarme, ¡Y TAMPOCO PUEDES CORTAR EL VÍNCULO COMO SI YO TE IMPORTASE UNA MIERDA!

—Ahora mismo tú no eres un amigo para mí.

—¡Tsk! Hemos sido como hermanos desde la infancia ¿qué me estás contando ahora?

—¿Y? La amistad no se mide por el tiempo, sino por la confianza.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no confías en mí, Usopp?

—Evidentemente, y ahora largo de aquí.

Yo me abalancé sobre él. Le sujeté por las solapas de su chaqueta y le clavé la mirada en esos ojos saltones; una mirada de odio, de dolor...

—No me mires así. Tú no eres el que ha sufrido de nosotros dos.

—¡Va, pues di! ¿Qué demonios te he hecho yo a ti?

—Luffy, eres un canalla. Aprovechaste que yo rompí con Nami para metértela en el bolsillo.

Le pegué un puñetazo en la mejilla dejándole medio caos en el suelo de la entrada de su casa.

—No hables de Nami como si fuera un premio. Mientras tú la hiciste llorar por culpa de tu inseguridad, yo estaba ahí alentándola. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a echarme nada en cara!

—Ya... ¿y entonces por qué la besaste?

—...

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad yo mismo? Habías estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo ¿no es así? Tú deseabas que yo rompiera con ella. Te salió genial la jugada, lo reconozco.

—Eso no es verdad. Yo no quería eso.

—Nos conocemos. No mientas.

—¡Aquí el que miente eres tú! No eres capaz de asumir que Nami me quiere y tampoco eres capaz de alegrarte por nuestro noviazgo o simplemente no irte de nuestro lado.

—¿Estar con vosotros? ¿Para qué? ¿Para estar de adorno?

—Yo estuve ahí cuando salías con Nami. Y aun así también me dejaste de hablar por una temporada cuando te conté que ella me gustaba.

—Es diferente. Nami ya no quiere saber nada de mí.

—Ese es problema vuestro. Eso no tiene nada que ver con que dejes de hablarme a mí.

—Luffy, ya te he dicho que no puedo confíar más en ti.

—Te ciega la envidia. Pero si eso es lo que tú quieres... entonces dejémonos de hablar.

—¡Joder...! Esto hubiese sido mucho más fácil si en un entonces hubieras escogido entre ella y yo.

—Si una relación se basa en la confianza, ella es la mejor opción. Adiós, Usopp. Fue divertido mientras duró.

Duele dejar a alguien en el pasado, ese alguien a quien lo queríamos en nuestro futuro. Así pues, yo había perdido sin duda al mejor amigo de los que pude haber tenido y seguramente de los que tendré.

La envidia y la inseguridad lo cegaron y le hicieron arremeter contra mi felicidad.

Un vacío en mí hizo que vacilara durante una semana. Me sentí triste, desanimado y traicionado.

—Depierta, Luffy —susurró una agradable voz a la vez que me revolvía el pelo con simpatía.

—¿Huummmm...? ¿Nami? ¿Qué haces tú en mi aula? —pregunté babeando en mi pupitre.

—He venido a verte. Oye, tú tienes mucho morro. Anda que dormirte entre clases.

—¿Y qué más da? Se supone que son descansos.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Tampoco tengo con quien charlar.

—Bueno, tienes a Usopp en tu clase a unos diez metros. ¿O es que ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

—Ya no somos amigos.

—¿No me digas que se ha enfadado contigo de nuevo porque estamos saliendo tú y yo?

—Sí. Aunque no solo por eso. Dice que nunca podría confiar más en mí.

—Oh... vaya. No sé qué decir.

—Pensaba que lo conocía a la perfección. ¿Quién diría que dejaríamos de ser amigos de esta forma?

—...

—Y ahora lo veo súper feliz con sus nuevos amigos. Esto puede sonar patético pero no me acostumbro a estar sin él. Me siento solo.

—Ya... ¿Y qué más razones te dio?

—Soltó que como tú no querías saber nada de él, él se sentiría de adorno si se esforzaba a juntarse con nosotros.

—Ya veo...

—¿Podré encontrar algún día a un amigo tan bueno? Pff, lo dudo. Solo quiero alguien que me entienda como él y que me escuche como él lo hacía.

—Luffy... —musitó ella lastimada.

—¡Además el muy cabrón me amenazó diciéndome que todo hubiera sido diferente si le hubiera escogido a él en vez de a ti! ¿¡Quién se cree!?

—Vaya, así que te sugirió eso...

—¿Estás bien, Nami? Te noto entristecida.

—Es solo que... —dijo ella mirándome con melancolía —Me sabe mal que te sientas solo cuando me tienes a mí.

—Nami... Ya entiendo. No debí haberte contado esto. Ahora entiendo por qué te sientes así, he sido un estúpido.

—Luffy..., ¿estás seguro que me prefieres a mí antes que a él? Quizá ya no haya vuelta atrás y lo pierdas para siempre.

—Mírame. Tú nunca me hubieras pedido que eligiera.

La abracé, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Nami nunca dudaba. Nunca hubiera hecho ese tipo de preguntas. Ella nunca se sentía así de insegura.

Solo ese día flaqueó por la baja autoestima que yo le causé.

Mientras nos abrazábamos, pude ver cómo Usopp me miraba a lo lejos con recelo.

Entonces fue cuando entendí que no podía con mis palabras hacer sentir a Nami la raíz de la enemistad entre Usopp y yo.

Porque ella no jugaba únicamente con el papel de mi novia.

Ella también era la mejor amiga que se podía tener.

* * *

P.D.: Aún, en el día de hoy, no me arrepiento de seguir al lado de tan maravillosa mujer.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Retrospección: mirada al pasado para evocarlo o recordarlo._


End file.
